


Dear Prompto

by h311agay



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Pining, goodbye letter, running out of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay
Summary: Noctis knows he's going to die when he fights Ardyn. Noctis knows that the night around the campfire is the last time he's going to actually be able to poor out his heart and soul to his friends, but when it comes to Prompto, the words just can't come out. So he writes him a letter. He doesn't finish the letter until they reach Insomnia, and he doesn't know when -- or if -- Prompto will ever find it, but he's laid his soul bare, as bare as he can. His goodbyes to Ignis and Gladio weren't as hard as his goodbye to Prompto, and he's not even sure he's been able to lay his words raw enough for Prompto.He regrets all the years words went unsaid and all the years he was a chicken, a fool, a spoiled brat, an entitled Prince. He wishes he could make up for all of it, but he knows that now, it's all too late, but it doesn't stop him from beating himself up over it. He's hurting and he's scared, and he's going to miss Prompto so goddamn much and he just hopes that the letter makes it's way to Prompto's hands someday.And GODS does he hate that facial hair.





	Dear Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend on Facebook shared a roleplay meme along the lines of "rip my muses heart out, bonus points if you make them cry" and I've never actually rp'd with them, but I'm aware they rp Prompto so I decided to jump in and write a letter from Noctis to Prompto saying his good byes. It follows the canon-story line, but does allude to the anime made for the game. It's a sad letter, but it's chronologically accurate and canon-compliant. It's raw emotion, from me, from my muse, from the game.

  
"Prompto,

When we met as kids, I thought you were funny-looking. You were fat and your hair was stupid and your shirt was too small for you and you tripped over a stupid warning cone. It was wrong of me to judge you based off of that, because I know you worked hard to become who you are today.

You worked hard to become someone brave enough to approach the Prince of Lucis, not that I've really ever cared to be treated like royalty, and one day you actually had the guts to come up to me and talk to me. You acted like we never met before, but I knew we had. Your face had changed and your hair wasn't so stupid anymore and your clothes fit on your perfectly, if not a little baggy. But when I brought up that we had met before, you acted like you had no idea what I was talking about, so I let it go, thinking maybe I _was_ wrong about it.

Then you came to me that night at one of the motels, god, it's been so long that I can't even remember what motel it was. But we talked that night and... I think that was the night I realised I was in love with you, you know? I knew I loved you, deeply. I loved Gladio and Iggy, too, but that night, I realised that I loved you in a different way, in a fresh way. Not in the way I loved Luna or my dad, or anyone else.

This love made me feel... warm... and normal. I wanted to pursue it that night, but I was scared, because you had just spilled your guts to me about some of your most nagging paranoia and doubts and I felt like I would have just been taking advantaged of you if I told you that night.

Every night since, I told myself that I would tell you that night. And then the moment would either never come, or it would come and I would chicken out. I always scolded myself for just not _telling_ you when I should have. When I had all the opportunities to tell you, before those opportunities were lost. Before Luna died, before Iggy lost his eye sight, before I lost my way.

And I'm sorry for ever hurting you, Prompto. I need you to know that any time I may have hurt you, it was never intentional. God, every day since I shoved you off the train, I'm haunted by watching the surprise in your eyes and watching you disappear into the snow. Ardyn is a monster and what he's done to me, and to you, and to us is unforgivable and I wish I had been able to distinguish that illusion of him from you, because I don't think I've slept a whole night without thinking of how scared you looked as you fell, crying my name, reaching for me, betrayed and alone.... cold....

And when I finally found you again, bruised and beaten but, Gods, you were in one piece, I wanted to tell you then. But the words, they got stuck in my throat and choked me, silenced me. And all I could tell you was that "yes, of course I was worried about you. What kind of question is that?" But I wanted to tell you I loved you. I wanted to kiss you and kiss every bruise and scratch and mark that the monster named Ardyn had left on you.

And you were so scared we'd hate you when you told us what you really were, but, Prompto, I could never hate you. Never. You changed so much about yourself just to be my _friend_ and then you stuck around even when things got so goddamn hard and messy. You were by my side even when I was behaving like a brat, like the entitled royal child I was. And when you were scared, and held your wrist to the door to give us access, and it all clicked with us what you really were, I wanted to hold you and kiss you and tell you that it didn't matter _what_ you were. What mattered was _who_ you were. A funny, bright, energetic, optimistic, loyal and beautiful person.

Prompto, I love you so goddamn much, and I'm sorry I waited this long to tell you, and I'm sorry that I disappeared for all those years and left you wondering where I had gone. Wondering what you were supposed to do now. I'm so sorry I left you in a world that only grew dark and dangerous and loveless without me.

But, Gods, Prompto, when I saw you again, in Hammerhead, I wanted to throw myself into your arms and cry. I also wanted to laugh, because you look so _bad_ with that facial hair. Please, never get rid of it. It's perfect on you, no matter how ridiculous it may actually look. It suits you, it suits who you were, who you've become, and who you will be in the future.

When we sat around the fire, and I cried, telling you all how much I loved you before we went to Insomnia, I had hoped you could hear in my voice just how much I loved _you._ I woke up that night, Gods, what day are you even reading this? How much time has passed? I woke up that night and I started writing this, and as we traveled, I wrote some more, and just before we went into the castle, when we slept in the small room in the tunnel, by light of my phone while you all slept, I finished this.

So that's where I am now as I write this. On the bottom bunk because I know how sleeping on the bottom makes you feel uncomfortable, and all I can think about is how I never got to kiss you. How I never got to tell you just how much I loved you.

Gods, Prompto, I love you. I love you so much and I'm so sorry that this was the only way to give you the life you deserve. A life filled with light and sunshine and happiness.

I'm so sorry that by the time you'll read this, you will know I'm dead, and I just hope... I hope you don't have to _see_ me dead. I know that when I fight Ardyn when we wake up, I won't come out of this alive. I left you, only to come back and leave you again. And I'm so sorry. But those ten years I was missing, I was learning.

I learned about Ardyn and I learned about myself and I learned that the only way to finally kill Ardyn and stop him is to also kill myself.

When I first saw you, I judged you, and I judged you so horribly, simply by how you looked. Gods, if I had only been less shallow, maybe we could have spent more time together.

I'm sorry, Prompto. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you, and I'm sorry that I love you. And if you happen to love me back... I'm so sorry you love me, because I know I'm just going to hurt you, just like I always have.

But please, Prompto, if you love me, even if it's not in the same way I love you, even if you aren't _in love_ with me, live a happy life for me. Live a happy life and do the things you love and _love_ yourself. Because you are a wonderful person and I love you so goddamn much that it hurts.

Love,  
Noct


End file.
